The Pleasure of Pain
by Aoshi'sgirlinstraightjacket
Summary: An extended neck is so enticing. An open wrist can pump the blood. A naked leg wil encourage frolic. And the vast and bare body can overwhelm the senses. These are just some things they'll have to get over...eventually. But now, they choose to indulge.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter One

Pain is a horrible thing. But for her, it was the thing she loved most. Without pain, she wouldn't have him. Without pain, she couldn't delight in him everyday. So for pain, she would sacrifice all of her being. And with pain, she would give herself to him.

Her eyes fluttered shut as his soft lips pressed against her jaw. Her neck was extremely exposed. Her signal to him of submission.

They had _so_ many signs and signals because they had to be _so_ careful. They couldn't get too carried away. Or rather, he couldn't. After a while, she didn't have a say.

Her head lolled to the side as he took the curve of her jaw line into his mouth, caressing her skin with his tongue.

She held back, expecting to feel sharp pain or the slick brush of an elongated tooth.

And as expected, they grew. She gasped and he automatically stiffened. She grew even more rigid when he didn't move; the sign to back off.

He stiffly got off her, leaving her abandoned and sprawled on the couch.

He averted his eyes as he quickly made his way to the kitchen.

Her face screwed at the thought of him in pain...because he was.

She knew that by denying him his needs, she was practically tearing him apart.

But he did it for her...and that was the worst kind of pain.

"Here." she said, thrusting out her wrist. "Just not on the neck okay?" her voice quieted. "I'm not ready for that."

He stared at her, making sure she was sure then slowly descended on her. He tenderly grabbed her arm and she supported his neck, placing a gentle kiss into his hair.

His lips hovered over pulse before his quickly sank his canines into her.

She tried to keep the squeal of pain from erupting from her throat. Tears squeezed out from the corners of her eyes. Finally, the pain subdued and went from a jolting sting to a pleasurable throb.

They say that the sweetest things in life are the things that will kill you.

This was the epitome of that. If she didn't trust him...if he was like every other one of his kind, he could completely leave her lifeless. But he always stopped feeding...for her.

She laid her head on her shoulder and suppressed a moan as he continued to suck from her arm.

His eyes were open and were turning back to their usual blue instead of the black they had been for the past month.

She winced at the thought. She had denied him for almost six weeks and he was never in the mood for pig's blood. Maybe it was more sensible to do it once a week when he only needed a little...

She could feel her eyes closing on her and touched his face with her fingers.

"Aoshi." she whispered.

He stopped feeding and plucked his teeth from her arm. She looked down at the two giant holes that punctured her wrist. Her hand was cold and numb and he rubbed her arm to get the blood to flow again.

His tongue moved over the wounds as the healing agents in his saliva quickly closed the wounds.

He leaned back into the couch and wrapped his arm around her.

She stared at the wrinkled scars that adorned her pale wrist.

"I wish there was an easier way." she whispered.

He looked down at her with a pained expression. "I'm sorry." he replied.

She was thrilled to hear his deep voice for after a month but then again, she wasn't. If it wasn't physical pain, it was emotional.

"Don't be." she smiled. "My turn." and with that, she attacked his neck, sucking hungrily at his collarbone.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her as she straddled his waist. "No fair. My mind is blurry after a meal." he said.

"Too bad." she sighed.

Finally, they would get to play for a little while before they went to bed. Besides, it was almost dawn.

Yea!! I think I'm really going to like this story. How about you? If you haven't guessed what the story is about then you will...after I get the next chapter up. But until then...review!!

Sincerely, _straightjacket_


End file.
